Edward Squared
by Renesmee1267
Summary: Edward always said there was a man and a monster in him but what would happen if the two sides of Edward where split apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please R&R. I do not own twilight**

**Bella's POV at the Cullen house siting with the Cullen's in Edward's arm**s  
>We where all just siting around listening to Carlisle talk about his youth. Alice was beside me in Jasper's lap and Rosalie was siting in a chair in Emmett's lap Esme was on the floor by Carlisle and I was in my Edward's lap. We where all having a great time when Edward started to shake at first I thought nothing of it but the shaking never stopped soon it was getting worse. We all stood up and Edward ran to the other side of the room by the door. There he stood shaking so bad we could hardly see him.<p>

**Edward's POV**  
>When I had started to shake I'd thought all most nothing of it but now not only was the shaking making it so I could not see my family but it hurt too the pain was getting worse by the second I was not sure how mush more of this I could take. It felt as if I was being split into like someone was tearing me into who ever it was had no mercy for the agony that they where putting me through they cared not of what they where doing to me. then out of no where I heard a thought that sounded like me but was not something I would think <em>"<em>_I want to eat the human girl. she will be mine when I am free" _and then another thought that sounded like me but this one was scared _"I can't let him hurt her I love her to much_" It was like the man and the monster in me where fighting to be split apart.

**Carlisle's POV**  
>I did not know what was happening to my son so there was nothing I could do to help him. I felt so helpless everyone looked to me to show them the way to help them but there was nothing I could do now. it all happened so fast one moment there was one Edward then there was two. One Edward had green eyes and looked scared out of his mind the other had bright red eyes and was looking at Bella like she was a snack to eat. I took one look at the Edward with red eyes and told Emmett and Jasper to hold the Edward with red eyes. they did that and Bella slowly went to the Edward with green eyes and hugged him he hugged her back but still looked scared.<p>

**Green eyed Edward's POV**  
>I was so happy to be free of that monster now I could be with my Bella and we could be happy, we could now have a human life with kids and growing old together and someday when the end came I would get to see my mommy again. I somehow knew that the others wanted to know what just happened and even though I hated the other Edward I would need his help to explain it all to them. so reaped in Bella's arms I talked to the Evil Edward for the first time after become my own man. "Edward we should tell the others what has happened to us" he looked at me and nodded "okay Everyone we will Explain what has happened but I need to sit down." They all nodded and we sit down I put Bella on my lap again but she moved and sit beside me. Emmett and Jasper sit on the floor with the other Edward between them. everyone else stayed standing.<p>

**Red eyed Edward's POV**  
>Starts form when they first split I'm free now I can get Bella's sweet, sweet blood. there will be no one to stop me. after I'm done with her I'll kill that other Edward *Evil laugh* I was just about to jump her when Jasper and Emmett grabbed me. I was going to fight them off when the Good Edward ask that we tell everyone our story I thought why not I got time so I nodded my yes and we sat down. I guess I should start "Me and the other Edward are or where one man when we where human I was weak and could not do much though I tried to get this wimp to have some fun but he never would all he want to do was stay with his mommy that he loooved so much. I hated that woman as I hate all of you who stop me from having fun" they all looked disgusted but what do I care what they think I told the other Edward to take it from there.<p>

**Green eyed Edward's POV**  
>I looked at my Bella and started to talk "When Edward says fun he means killing people that's what he loves to do. when Carlisle changed us he got stronger and I got weaker. for a long time he got to do what he wanted and that was to kill. later on I got control back also thanks to Carlisle but everything changed when we saw Bella. I loved her from the First time I saw her but all he wanted was her blood. we have been fighting this whole time trying to live as one but we just could not do it so we split into I still have a little of him in me and he a little of me" I turned to my Bella "now all I want is to be with you. I love you Bella please say you still love me to"<p>

**Bella's POV**  
>I thought of Edward before the split and then the two Edward's now. I loved Edward before but I just can't make my self love the red eyed thing over there on the other hand I do love the Edward with green eyes he seems very sweet and loving. I took Edward's hands and said "Edward I have always loved you and I will always love you" I smiled at him and he smiled back I then looked at Carlisle for what to do next.<p>

**Carlisle's POV**  
>I looked at both the Edward's I knew that there was only two things we could do. one we could join the two Edward's into one or we could leave them as is but if we did that we would have to kill the evil Edward as all he wants to do is hurt and kill people. I thought about it and decided that Iwe should let the two Edwards decided what they want to do. I said "Edwards do you want to stay split or join back together" Both the Edwards said they wanted to stay split. I knew then that we would have to kill the evil Edward so I told Bella to take the good Edward home with her.

**Bella's POV At Bella's house**  
>Edward and I where siting in my room (Charlie was out fishing and staying with Billy till Monday and today was only Friday) eating when there was a knock on the door. We ran down the steps and I opened the door and there stood Jacob.<p>

**Jacob's POV**  
>I was running thought the woods and thought I would go see Bella when I got to her house I did not smell Vamp so I walked to the door and knocked when Bella answered the door I thought she would be alone but there stood Edward though he look odd some how. I was going to jump him but Bella yell stop she told me to look at Edward again I did and what I saw made my chine hit the floor. I saw a human Edward with food in his mouth. I asked them what had happened they told me how Edward had split into and this was the good human Edward that loved Bella. I never want Bella to be with Edward but that was Because he was a vamp now that he was no I had no problems with him.<p>

**Ten years later good Edward's POV**  
>The last ten years have made me happy. Jacob and I became the best of friends after I was human we go fishing sometimes together. My Bella and I got married and last year had your two little twin Girls. one had Bella's eyes and my hair we named her Renesmee Carlie Masen The other baby had My eyes and Bella's hair we named her Elizabeth-Renee Masen. They where the sweetest kids every. I love my kids, my wife and my life.<p>

**I hope you liked it. please tell me if there was something you liked or if you think I need to fix something and thanks for reading.**


	2. NA

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know what happened to the evil Edward. Carlisle got Emmett and Jasper to take him in to the woods. there they killed him. they killed him how you would kill any vampire. Evil Edward did put up a good fight. he even manged to tair off one of Emmet's Arms but he put it back on after the fight. The cullens moved a year later and Bella and the good Edward had a very long and happy human life till they both died at the age of 93 leaving their children and grandchlidren behind. the cullen's morned their passing but knew they were happy and would see them again someday. I hope this answer everyone questions and thanks to everyone how read this story.**


End file.
